1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for mounting two dimensional and three dimensional movable figurines onto a zipper.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the past, ornaments have been attached to zippers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,232,756 to Marcus and U.S. Pat. No. 2,292,484 to Schwartz each disclose various mechanical systems for attaching ornaments, such as a turtle or a hand, to a zipper.
Such devices required complicated and intricate mechanical system for attaching the ornaments to the zipper. Accordingly, the mechanical systems could be costly to employ.
Another disadvantage of past zipper attachment systems is that they were directed to adults since they provide little entertainment value for a youngster operating a zipper.